


May Su the Killer

by Yhunoh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I didn't really think this through, Mary Sue, One-Sided Attraction, Parody, just for fun, just some weird drabble I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yhunoh/pseuds/Yhunoh
Summary: May Su always thought she was a normal girl. But one day her destiny is revealed. She shall be Jeff the Killer's girlfriend, gaining reputation as a new Creepypasta. Will the Mary Sue be able to charm Jeff? Will they become a dream couple? Or will fate shatter both their hopes and dreams? Read now, and find out more!





	May Su the Killer

May Su walked down the street unhappily. It was raining, which just fit her mood perfectly. Tears streamed down her swollen face, one cheek already bruising. Just another shitty day in her horrible school.

The kids were mean, calling her names and sometimes even hitting her. She cried harder, the tears now mixing with the rain. Why was everybody so mean to her? She had never done anything to them!

  


May was a nice girl. Yes, she was the nicest of girls that you could hope to encounter. But right now, she didn’t feel nice. Not at all. There was this urge again… this horrible, terrible, growing urge. Every day it got harder to ignore it, to ignore her longings. She just wanted to _kill._ She shook her head vigorously.

  


No! This was sick!

Her parents raised her to be a good girl, not to be some kind of deranged murderer. And she will not dishonor them, or bring shame to her family’s name! She would not be another one of those crazy killers who stalked the streets at night.

  


Yes, lately there had been a killer epidemic. Killers started popping up everywhere, many of them simple girls like her. Bullied at school, shunned by everybody, often with cruel parents. These girls gave themselves amazing names, such as “Georgina the beautiful Killer” or “Mary Sue Number 1002.” She wondered what the last one meant. The name reminded the girl of her own one. Maybe she was special?

  


She felt happier now. If so many people had a name similar to hers, then surely she was something really special. She was unique. Her long black hair flattered, as a sudden wind gust hit it. Her red eyes were glowing, a beautiful glow. The others made fun of her because of them, but she knew that in reality they were all scared of her. She grinned. She would show them. Tomorrow, they will all regret what they had done to her.

  


Every.

Single.

One.

Of.

Them.

  


_That sounds pretty rad, but didn’t we just say that we are like a nice girl and would never kill anybody?_ The girl sighed. They will understand. Her parents were just like her, after all.

  


“Mom, I’m home.” Her mother immediately rushed down the stairs, to embrace her daughter. “Oh sweety, I knew this time would come” she said, as she saw the eyes of her daughter glowing a dangerous red.

  


“You are finally ready to become one of the many killer Mary Sues, ready to fall in love with some famous Creepypasta Character and marry them!” She hugged her beloved daughter tightly. “I’m so proud of you.” May had to swallow hard, in order not to sob. “Will I marry somebody who was as famous as my dad?” Her mother stroked her cheek lovingly.

  


“Of course, darling. Slenderman might have not been home a lot of times, but he is still the best father you could have wished for. My girl, the daughter of Slenderman.” May’s mother was seemingly proud of this fact, and that made May feel proud of herself too. Not like it was an achievement or anything, honestly till now she had never done anything in her life except crying and complaining. At least her mother had had the guts to embrace Slenderman in a very intimate … thing.

  


“Sweetheart, you might just marry Jeff!” May stared at her mother with an opened mouth. “Really?” Her mother nodded. “You have to go to school tomorrow and kill all of your bullies” she handed May an axe after those words.

  


“After the deed is done, you shall run off into the woods! Not too far, but try to get off the beaten path. There Jeff should find you.” May stared at her mother in astonishment. She was such a smart and beautiful woman. “I will do that mother! I will marry Jeff the Killer and become popular myself through this!” Her mother smiled warmly. “Good girl. Now go, hop into your bed. You have a hard day ahead of you.”

  


May slept soundly this night, having dreams of killing bullies, stalking Jeff the Killer and seeing her mother do naughty things with Slenderman.

  


All in all, a beautiful sleep. When she woke up she was ready to rumble. Or something like that.

_Okay, wait what the heck. Didn’t you say earlier that you were, and I quote this: “She would not be another one of those crazy killers who stalked the streets at night”? Oh, and something about nice girl, and dishonoring the family’s name. What the heck May Su?_

  


May banged her head against the wall. The voices never left her. Ever since she was a little girl, they said awful things to her. Unimaginable things. She wanted them gone, forever. But she knew, they would find her, and torture her further. There was no escape from them.

  


She sat onto the floor and cried until her eyes hurt. She balled her hands into fists. She would not let the voices command over her anymore! She will live her own life! Goodbye good girl, welcome bad crazy killer girl! She was fit to be the greatest, scariest, most terrible Killer of this entire world. And she would claim her throne.

  


May finally arrived at school, after an hour of speeches about how great of a killer she was. She instantly took out her axe, but for some reason only the bullies noticed that, even though there were a shitton of people at the school campus. The bullies also had apparently no brain, as they cornered her into a dark corner, somewhere further away from the rest.

  


“Why the heck do you have an axe? Okay, that’s not important. We just want you to stop spreading rumors about us bullying you. We never even had contact with you! Everybody thinks we are some sick group who likes to bully weird little girls. Rick even got kicked out of school because of this” at the end his voice became weak, a tear escaping his eyes. The others around him nodded furiously. “Look, we just want you to stop with it. Please.” A blonde girl pleaded. May was angry. How dare they? They made fun of her again, calling her a liar, even giving her the fault for the expulsion of one of their friends!

  


_Okay, we just found out that you are actually a lying little bitch, pardon my choice of words. So you might reconsider your plan a bit. Wait, May, stop! What are you doing?!_

  


May screamed. She had enough. Not only the bullies, no the voices were back too! They tortured her, driving her insane! With another insane screech she lifted the axe above her head and brought it down onto the first bully. The others tried to run away, but May was faster.

  


Soon, the corpses of her enemies stained the school ground. It was time to get away. She made way to the forest, reaching it in the short span of a minute. When she walked into it, she was able to make out something white between the trees. Quickly, the black haired girl followed it. She reached an opening, Jeff waiting there for her. He came over to her and hugged her tightly. “May, my beautiful killer. We shall be together forever, now that we finally found each other.” May was overjoyed. Jeff loved her! He really did! She would become a famous Creepypasta now! The girlfriend of Jeff the Killer. Tears of happiness streamed down her face. “Oh Jeff…” she sighed.

  


Weird how her stomach hurt. She grimaced. She didn’t have her period, right? As May looked down, she discovered two things. Firstly, there was blood. Secondly, there was a knife in her abdomen. She looked up at Jeff, disbelieve shining in her eyes. “Get pranked.” He laughed, pulling out the bloodied knife.

  


“Did you really think I would get together with you? Get real, bitch. You don’t even have any kind of backstory, or anything remotely interesting about you. And overall, I’m a fucking psychopath. Why would I want to have a relationship?” He laughed even louder. May crumbled to the ground, her vision fading. Black dots replaced the once so colorful world. “Mother...” she whispered, before her eyes fell shut, and the life left her body.

  


Another tragic ending, another young Killer who had her life stolen by Jeff the Killer. Will this cycle ever end?

  


  


  


At May’s home, her mother fumed. How dare this ugly, psychopathic son of a bitch kill her beautiful daughter? It was time to call Slenderman. They shall defeat this bastard together! Before she was able to rant any further though, Jeff stabbed her heart. “May, I’m so sorry” she choked out.

  


And with this, the tragic tale of a mother, her daughter and Jeff the Killer found an end.

  



End file.
